The mission of the Simmons Cancer Center (SCC) Genomics Shared Resource (GSR) is to advise, train and enable members to perform cancer-related research using high throughput genomic and proteomic expression analyses. The GSR facilitates both intra- and inter-programmatic cancer-specific research by offering training and advice on the best use of state-of-the-art genetic and proteomic platforms provided by the University Core. Typical users of the GSR interact within and between various Programs of the Cancer Center. Users of the GSR include members of the UT Southwestern SPORE in lung cancer (Molecular Therapeutics, Cancer Cell Networks, Chemistry and Cancer), The UT Southwestern NSCOR Program (Molecular Therapeutics), the Program Project Grant in Cancer and Chemistry (Chemistry and Cancer), and the various disease-oriented teams in breast and prostate cancers (Molecular Therapeutics, Development and Cancer). Researchers perform experiments in, and share research databases using, cRNA (microarray), siRNA oligomer and/or shRNA lenfiviral-mediated screening, aCGH analyses, SNP analyses, and protein expression microarray analyses provided by the GSR. Cancer Center investigators and their related staff interact direcfiy with the GSR director and technology advisors, as follows: Drs. Michael Story (Genomics: gene and miRNA expression, aCGH, methylation and SNP analyses), Chin-Rang Yang (Proteomics: Qdot RPPM expression analyses), or Dr. Woody Wright (Gene Knockdown: sIRNA and shRNA knockdown analyses), prior to experimentation, through consults to ensure efficient use of resources, including University Core Resources. Future development of the GSR is dependent on input from Cancer Center members, Program and Senior Leaders of the Cancer Center, our internal advisory board members, and recruitment (by internal or external sources) of available technical advisors. The GSR remains flexible in its current and future development, most recently noted by the recent inclusion of Qdot reverse-phase proteomic microarray (Qdot RPPM), shRNA lentiviral library screening, and deep sequencing capability.